The present invention relates to a steering assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a steering assembly having a static hub with a steering wheel rotatable thereabout.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art steering assembly 10 is shown. The steering assembly 10 includes a steering wheel 12 mounted on a radial frame 14. The radial frame 14 includes a central hub 16 that is mounted on a steering column 18. Rotation of the steering wheel 12 is translated through the frame 14, and thereby the hub 16, to cause rotation of the steering column 18.
A mounting frame 20 is attached to and rotates with the radial frame 14. The mounting frame 20 is configured to support an air bag assembly 22 and other components. The air bag assembly 22 is fixed to the mounting frame 20, and therefore, rotates with the steering wheel 12. Since the orientation of the air bag assembly 22 continuously changes with rotation of the steering wheel 12, the air bag assembly 22 must have a substantially symmetrical design so that the air bag thereof will deploy with a known configuration no matter the orientation of the air bag assembly 22 at the time of deployment.
Furthermore, it is not desirable to mount driver controls and displays on the mounting frame 20 since the mounting frame 20 rotates with the steering wheel 12.